Ravyn
by Shadowsong of PhoenixClan
Summary: Ravyn grew up to be a vicious rouge, but she wasn't always that way. This story explains her origins. Please read and reply!
1. Prolouge and chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors, their cats or their clans.**

A cat huddled in the shadow of an abandoned Twoleg den. Three kits slept by her side. "Rest now little ones. The Twolegplace is dangerous for little kits." One kit raised her head and mewed. Her eyes had not opened yet. "Little Ravyn. Always so curious," her mother whispered. "Never stop asking questions."

Ravyn pounced on Eclipse. "Got you!" she mewed playfully, orange eyes glistening happily. Eclipse laughed and and swatted at Ravyn and kicked her off playfully. "Ok you two," their unnamed mother called. "Calm down." Eclipse nodded, but Ravyn pounced on her anyway. "Ravyn," a third voice piped up. "Please calm down." "Sorry Shard," Ravyn mewed, looking at the tiny kit. The kit smiled, staring blankly in the direction of Ravyn. "It's okay," she mewed quietly. That night Ravyn had a dream. "Pantherfur! Don't go out there! The jaguars will kill you!" a grey she-cat yowled. "Silverflame. You know the clan needs food. I will be careful. You know I will return." Pantherfur dashed off into the jungle. "Sis," Silverflame mewed as the dark grey she-cat vanished from view.


	2. Nightmare

**I do not own Warriors, their cats, or their clans.**

"Ravyn," Eclipse mewed. "Wake up!" "H-huh? What? Eclip-" Ravyn began, but she stopped when she saw Shard twitching in her sleep, blind eyes wide with fear. "Jaguar," she murmured. "Kill. . ." Her eyes changed from blue to yellow as she meowed, "I. . . I will help you." Her pale silver fur stood on end. She shut her eyes tightly, and when she opened them, they had turned blue once more. "Wh-what happened?" Shard mewed, terrified. "I. . . I wanted to kill! I wanted to hurt everyone!" "Calm down Shard," the kits' mother whispered. "It was just a nightmare." Shard stared at her mother, her blue eyes filled with fear. "I was a huge cat with spots!" The calm expression on their mother's face washed away in an instant. "A-a jaguar?" her voice was so quiet the kits could barely hear it. Fear flashed in her eyes for a second, but she shook her head and the only expression on her face became that of calmness. "It was just a dream," their mother mewed, partially to Shard, and part to herself. "It was only a dream." Ravyn sat down beside her blind sister. "A-are you okay? You seemed really scared," she mewed. Shard looked at the dark grey kit and whispered, "I don't know."


	3. Blood

**I do not own Warriors, their cats, or their clans**

_**About 3 moons after the previous chapter.**_

Ravyn dropped into a crouch. A plump mouse was just feet away. 'Wait for it. . . Wait for it,' she thought. 'Now!' The kit pounced on the mouse and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. She picked it up and padded over to her mom and sisters. "Look what I caught!" Ravyn mewed happily. She set the mouse down by her mother's paws. "Here," the kit said, smiling. Her mother ate a small portion, then let the kits eat the rest. As the kits devoured the small rodent, their mother heard something. "Hide over there," she whispered, pointing to a small gap between the ground and the abandoned ruins. Ravyn scrambled inside, followed by Eclipse, who was leading Shard to the spot. Shard moved to the back, where it was safest, while the two dark grey kits sat at the entrance. Three rouges had cornered their mother. "Look who we have here. . . Silverflame," the cat who appeared to be their leader growled. "I thought I told you to stay out of our territory." "W-I mean- I am only passing through, Blood," Silverflame stammered, frightened. Blood hissed in annoyance. "I don't care if you are sick or dying! No one trespasses on Bloodclan territory! All Twolegplacees belong to Bloodclan!" He looked to the sky and yowled, "Attack!" Cats leaped out from the ruin and surrounded the kits' mother. They attacked her ferociously, overwhelming her. When the dust that had been kicked up by the Bloodclan cats had cleared, Silverflame lay in the middle, surrounded by a sticky pool of blood. "M-mom?" Eclipse mewed, running to her side. "No! What if th-" Ravyn began, cut off as the kit bolted to the silvery cat's side. "R-Ravyn? What happened? What do you see?" Shard whispered. The dark grey kit did not reply, but instead put a paw on the tiny blind kit's shoulder and pulled her close to her. "Shhhh," Ravyn said calmingly. "It will be all right. It will be all-" She was interrupted by the tears streaming down her face. "Is. . . Is mom okay?" Shard mewed cautiously, hearing Ravyn's quiet crying. "I-I don't think so, sis." The kit replied solemnly. "I really don't think so."


	4. The Plains

**I do not own Warriors, their cats, or their clans.**

"Eclipse, we have to get going," Ravyn whispered to her grieving sister, who had not left their dead mother's side the whole night. They all felt the heart crushing grief, but the pain was worst for Eclipse and Shard- they rarely left her side. "We can't stay here. Bloodclan will kill us." Eclipse stood up without a word. "Shard," Ravyn mewed. "Bite my tail and don't let go. I'll lead you." The pale she cat nodded and bit down on her sister's tail. The three began their journey. Ravyn took the lead and Eclipse stayed behind to help Shard if she needed assistance. They trudged onward through the empty alleyways until they came to a huge fence. Beyond it the kits could see an open plains. Ravyn carefully led her sister under the fence. "Shard, you need to crouch so we can crawl under the fence," Ravyn mewed gently. The pale kitten nodded and crouched, still biting down on Ravyn's tail. Eclipse helped nudge the blind kitten up out of the ditch that they had crawled into. They were on the plains. "Shard! We made it!" Ravyn mewed excitedly. "W-what does it look like?" the pale she cat mewed. "I-is it pretty?" Eclipse nodded and whispered, "Yes. It is beautiful."


	5. The Clans

Ravyn and her sisters slept in their new cavern home. The kits had found a tree with an opening in it that led to a giant underground cavern. It provided shelter from the cold nights. Ravyn used her hunting skills to gather food for her sisters, but it was still difficult surviving without their mother. "Ravyn," Eclipse mewed. "Shard and I are hungry. Can you go and catch a mouse?" Ravyn nodded, and climbed out of the den. In the pale morning light, she saw the silhouette of an older cat. "Hello?" it called, noticing the kit. "Who's there?" "R-Ravyn," Ravyn mewed. The strange cat padded towards her and said, "I'm Goldenflower. Where's your mother? She must be worried sick." The kit's eyes clouded in grief. "She sleeps in the stars," the dark grey kit cried. Goldenflower placed a paw on Ravyn's shoulder and pulled her close. "It will be ok." Ravyn's strong exterior crumbled. "SHE'S DEAD!" the kit wailed, her cries calling Shard and Eclipse out of hiding. "Ravyn?" Eclipse mewed. "Who is this cat?" Goldenflower smiled kindly and said, "I'm Goldenflower. Are you Ravyn's littermates?" Eclipse nodded and led Shard over to the she-cat. Ravyn stopped crying to introduce her sisters. "That's Eclipse," she said, gesturing to the grey kit. "And that's Shard." The light grey kit smiled. Ravyn added more quietly to Goldenflower, "She's blind." Goldenflower nodded. "How do you survive without your mom and milk?" "Ravyn hunts," Shard mewed. "We eat the mouses she finds." Goldenflower could not hide the awe on her face. "So young, and so self-sufficient!" Days passed slowly, the kits becoming good friends with Goldenflower. Life was this way for more than two moons. "Ravyn," Shard mewed. "Eclipse is gone!" Ravyn growled, "She probably just went to the clans. She really likes NightClan." "Ravyn," she continued. "Are you going to take me to hear the clans?" The dark grey kit paused and mewed, "Sure." They traveled to DesertClan, JungleClan, and StormClan. When they arrived at NightClan they saw something. "...from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Eclipsepaw," the leader yowled. "Eclipsepaw! Eclipsepaw!" NightClan cheered. "Eclipse...?" Ravyn whispered. On the Clan's rock meeting area sat the grey kit, looking proud. Ravyn led Shard away from there, all the way to StormClan. "Stay here," Ravyn mewed. "StormClan will accept you." "Ravyn?" Shard cried, panic sinking in as she sat, alone. "RAVYN?!"


End file.
